Starcrossed 4: Alliances of the Soul
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Questions of the Soul. Chloe is getting closer to Jeremy and becoming a part of Mystic Falls. She's not happy with the town though, as everyone believes she's dating Tyler. Her visions and memories are not making things easier either - the girl getting lost in them during her waking hours. Is it a coincidence Thaddeus' allies are related to hers, or is history repeating?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Vampire Diaries**

**Part of the "Starcrossed" Series**

**Sequel to: Secrets of the Soul, Obstacles of the Soul & Questions of the Soul (in that order)**

**Chapter 1 of 4**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Oh, _wow_." Chloe's eyes widened in amazement as the feathers floated all around her. "Okay, that's about the coolest thing I've ever seen."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and yet her smile was pleased as she concentrated. "It's only a basic spell, but I've finally mastered it."

"Basic? It's _levitation_." Chloe couldn't keep the awe from her voice as she plucked a feather from the air and used it to tickle Bonnie's nose. "Bonnie Bennett, you _rock_."

"Thank you, thank you." Bonnie's grin grew as the feathers slowly lowered around them. "Grams has really been a lot of help. I wouldn't be able to even do this if it wasn't thanks to her."

"Sheila is awesomesauce, I'll agree to that." Chloe still kept the feather between her fingers.

"I'll let her know she has Chloe Alexander's seal of approval." Bonnie rolled her eyes in amusement. "She likes you. Says you have an 'old soul', and that's that I haven't told her _why_ I'm so curious about reincarnation these days."

Chloe nodded, her smile failing her for a moment as she was reminded of the situation she faced.

Bonnie sensed the mood change and stole the feather from Chloe's hand. "So, I take the whole frownie face to mean that things haven't gotten any better with Jeremy."

Chloe's green gaze went to the girl that she was, against her better judgment, getting closer and closer to, and whom she might even consider a genuine friend and not just an ally. "Don't tell Elena I told you this, but I'm worried he might be doing drugs again."

Bonnie frowned. "Wait, what? Why?"

"I don't know, ever since I've been hogtied into joining the Mystic Pen and have had less time to spend with him after school he has been hanging out with his old friends again and you _know_ that they are bad influences on him." Chloe was annoyed at how much she was worried about Jeremy. That guy was basically a pain in her butt. If he wanted to backslide into the arms of Vicki Donovan and her drug-induced passions, then Chloe should just let him. And yet she'd made _so much progress_ with the guy, he'd be clean for _so long_, and the thought of Vicki Donovan being the devil on his shoulder tempting him back to the dark side made her want to growl.

"You can't be watching him twenty-four-seven, reincarnated lover or not." Bonnie made a face. "And, I mean, you have enough problems as is. It's not like _he_ has these daydreams slash visions of Evelyn that totally envelope _him_ at the most inconvenient of times."

It was times like these in which Chloe loved Bonnie Bennett. "You're right. If that little brat wants to act like a spoiled child because he wants attention then I really shouldn't indulge him, should I?"

"I never get over you calling him a brat, that's just _so_ adorable," Bonnie snickered.

"It's what he is." Chloe rolled her eyes when her phone rang and she groaned when she saw the number flashing. "Oh god."

Bonnie glanced over. "Tyler?"

"His dad's computer is on the fritz again. I swear, if Mayor Lockwood takes care of this town the way he does that computer I'm surprised we haven't all died horribly." Chloe groaned as she reluctantly moved form Bonnie's comfortable bed. "I told him I'd gotten a ride to your place and to come pick me up whenever he was done doing whatever it is he does at this time of the evening."

"Football practice," Bonnie supplied the answer. "Caroline's the head cheerleader and they practice around the same time. Elena and I used to be cheerleaders as well but we've dropped out, much to Caroline's horror."

"I see. I'll make sure not to mention that topic then." Chloe grabbed her bag. "Remember that on Monday you have to be there for that interview Matthew Fell, for some reason, thought _I_ was the best one to do."

"FYI, Matthew believes any girl with short hair is either lesbian or bisexual, and he's only doing this for his own perverse entertainment." Bonnie warned. "The fact that you're growing your hair out now is probably you just being in denial for him."

"He thinks I'm-?" Chloe scoffed before she brought her finger to her lips in contemplation. "Some of the comments he makes to me now make _so much sense_." She snorted. "Weird little pervert."

Bonnie couldn't hide her grin.

Sending Bonnie a last little wave, Chloe exited through the window, figuring that she was spending _way_ too much time with Jeremy and that his bad habits were rubbing off on her. She didn't contemplate on that for long though as she moved towards Tyler Lockwood's car.

He rolled down the window and grinned at her. "There's such a thing as the front door."

"You're so rude I thought if I made you wait longer you'd start honking and betray the Mayor's son for the caveman he really is." She replied with a smirk.

"Ha. Ha." He flipped her the bird.

She smirked larger and didn't notice a car that belonged to one of Jeremy's stoner buddies coming around the bend as she winked at Tyler provokingly and reached for the passenger's door, opening it and throwing her bag onto the backseat.

"Hey hey!" Tyler yelped as the light inside the car came on, bathing them. "Careful with the leather."

"Oh god, you're such a _guy_," she groaned as she slid into his car and closed the door, the light turning off. "Next thing you'll be telling me is that you've named the car."

Tyler revved the engine. "She's so loud I'm figuring I should name her Chloe."

The blonde had only one answer for that. She smacked him up the back of his head. "Just drive."

"You need to remember that as the school's star reporter you need to keep the school's star athlete sweet so that he will keep giving you interviews." Tyler pulled out in front of a car, which was still a little behind him, and started driving.

"Will the 'school's star athlete' continue talking about himself in the third person?" Chloe wanted to know.

"You're seriously unbearable." And yet Tyler was grinning as he took the right, heading towards his home. "No wonder my parents like you so much."

"No, the reason they like me so much is because they're hoping some of my good ways will rub off on you." Chloe checked her phone.

"You realize that they think we're dating, right?"

Chloe dropped the phone onto her lap. "_What_?"

He snickered. "Don't look so shocked. You hurt my ego."

"It's big enough to take the beating." She glared at him. "Why do you believe they think we're dating?"

"Well, they know I'm not dating anyone else-."

"I think Vicki would counter _that_," Chloe murmured under her breath.

"-and dad told me the other day after you left: now son, _that_ is the type of girl you bring home to your parents." Tyler made a face. "I got the shivers. It was almost as if he was telling me I better be dating you." He sidled Chloe with a sideways glance. "Please take as much offense as you want when I say that the thought of dating you sends shivers down my spine."

Her lips twitched in amusement. "The poor wolf cub scared of little red riding hood?"

"Little red riding hood?" He scoffed. "You're the _devil_."

Chloe threw her head back and laughed as the car that'd been behind them pulled up to their side. She covered her face and laughed harder, her whole body shaking with mirth. "You just make it so much _fun_ to torture you!"

Tyler pouted. "No, you're just _Satan_. I refuse to believe any other reason."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Okay then, I admit it."

Tyler smirked as he stepped on the gas and they continued snarking with each other all the way to his home, the guy reaching in the back to grab her bag as she slid out.

Chloe noticed Mrs Lockwood waving at them from the window, and she waved back. "I seriously love your mother." Her smile was pleasant. "How did she ever give birth to a miscreant like you?"

"One day you'll have a child, and by god, he better be as mouthy against you as you are against me." Tyler bemoaned.

"I'm going to annoy you and torture you until you bring Vicki Donovan here and tell your parents who you're _really_ dating." Chloe replied, hands on her hips. "In fact, I should tell your parents now so that they don't keep believing something like-."

Tyler grabbed her arm and yanked her back towards him, knocking the girl into his chest and causing her to grab hold of him to keep from falling. "Sullivan, you open your mouth about Vicki and I'll-."

The door opened to reveal the Mayor, who grinned at them. "Now now Tyler, let's not give the neighbors a show." He motioned them in. "Chloe, you don't know how much I appreciate this."

Chloe smiled at the older man. "No prob, Mayor Lockwood."

Mrs Lockwood appeared at the door. "_Chloe_ honey. The new dresses I got from New York have just arrived and I need some help picking out what to wear Sunday for the festival."

Tyler pulled her a little closer, his face a smile towards his parents and yet his voice filled with terror. "_Oh dear god. I think they're gonna force me to marry you_."

Chloe gave him a 'playful' slap to his abs which was more forceful than it seemed, the girl finally getting free when he 'oofed', and she smiled as she went towards Mrs Lockwood. "It will be my pleasure to go through those dresses with you, Mrs Lockwood. Do we do that before or after I check on Mayor Lockwood's computer?"

"Before, it's obviously more important," Mrs Lockwood sent her husband a teasing smile as she ushered Chloe inside.

Mayor Lockwood chuckled as he watched the women. "She's such a _good_ girl, Tyler."

Tyler gave his dad a shaky smile as the man patted his back in approval.

As the door closed behind them, no one noticed the beat up car parked a little ways down the street, or the group inside of it, watching.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I think the Mayor's in love with you."

Chloe coughed as she choked on her water.

Zach Salvatore, her guardian and the man pretending to be her uncle, gave her an apologetic smile. "And that was my last attempt at being funny."

Chloe pounded her chest with her fist. "I'm sorry to ruin your future in comedy but it really wasn't funny, Zach - it _was_ highly inappropriate though."

"Oh, I didn't mean _in that way_." Zach flushed. "I just meant that I'm on the Town Council with him as I am a part of a founding family, and he does nothing but compliment you whenever we talk." Zach cleared his throat and tried for subtle, but didn't manage it in the least bit. "He says that you and his son have become very close. Tyler is a very good guy, a star athlete and definitely going places. And while they don't know your real last name, it wouldn't be the first time a Sullivan was linked to a Lockwood, either."

Chloe was really beginning to regret not having brought up Vicki at the Lockwood's tonight, although Zach's comment about Sullivans and Lockwoods made her seriously curious. Still, she needed to make one thing perfectly clear, to _everyone_ it would seem: "I am _not_ dating Tyler."

"That's a pity." Zach made a face as he cleared his throat, awkward. "Have a good night."

"You too." Chloe called after him before she made her way to her room and then closed the door, giving a little jump when she turned around to find Jeremy leaning against the window, a frown on his face. "That's it. I'm buying you a bell and putting it around your neck!"

Jeremy didn't look up from his black fingernails. "So, how was your dinner with the in-laws?"

"Not _you too_." Chloe rolled her eyes as she threw her bag on the ground and went to the bed, dropping onto it tiredly.

"Please, the whole _town_ is talking about it. About how children of the two founding families are hooking up and being _so cute_ and _perfect_ for each other." Jeremy rolled his eyes. "How do you think this makes Vicki feel? She _is_ his real girlfriend but has to hear everyone talking about how wonderful _you two_ are together and she can't say anything about it. She wants nothing more than to be recognized, by him more than anything else, but not only won't he do that, he's bringing you to his house every other night."

"Hey, I tried to make Tyler tell his parents about her tonight." Chloe defended from the mattress. "And anyway, every time I've gone to his house it's been because of either school work-in which we keep getting paired up together-or because his parents want me over, and you have to keep the Mayor sweet." She turned onto her back. "And anyway, I don't think Vicki has a right to bitch about these things when she's sleeping with you on the side."

Jeremy's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sleeping with Vicki."

Chloe leveled him with a look.

"I'm not! And I haven't since that time I told you-which I still can't believe I did." Jeremy grumbled.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You didn't even remember that you slept with her so how could you be so certain you haven't done it again?"

"Because I was drugged up at that time and I haven't touched those things since I came clean!" Jeremy snapped at her before his eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. Is this your way of asking if I'm doing drugs again?"

"You hang out with those druggie friends of yours, and lately you've been acting weird." Chloe wasn't about to apologize. "Bad company is what got you in trouble in the first place."

"I can't believe you'd think-," he ran his hand over his face as he took in a deep breath. "Chloe, I promised you I'd get clean and I _have_. You have to trust me that I'll _stay_ that way. For _you_ if not for me, because you need someone to be there for you. You told me that. That you had no one to rely on but yourself, remember?" He snapped. "Or was this _before_ you became the latest in Tyler Lockwood's harem?"

"Oh dear god _Tyler and I are not a couple_!" Chloe threw her hands in the air as she pushed up from the bed.

"Then what exactly _are_ you?" Jeremy pressed. "Because it looked tonight like a guy bringing his girl to meet his deliriously happy parents! Hell! You spend more time at _his_ house than you ever do at mine! And you know his parents better than you know Aunt-!"

"Tonight?" Chloe picked up on that, eyes narrowed as she turned to face him. "Were you spying on me again?"

"_No_." Jeremy fixed her with a hot glare. "This was coincidental. I was out with my 'druggie friends' as you call them and we happened to drive passed Tyler's house as you guys were going inside." His face darkened. "Vicki was there you know. Do you even _get_ how much this situation hurts her?"

"I don't give a crap about Vicki Donovan or her feelings!" And that might be very harsh on Chloe's part but she really didn't. "I don't _like_ her. I think she's bad for you. I think she's bad for _herself_. And I am not going to tiptoe around _my life_ to make _hers_ more comfortable." She poked her finger into his chest angrily. "It's her own damned fault that all of this is happening. She needs to tell Tyler to man up and tell his parents the truth about_ who_ he is dating instead of sulking around and acting like the victim when she has just as much fault in the fact that no one knows about them."

"You sound _just_ like Thaddeus right now." Jeremy shook his head. "Can you two just _stop_ being _so cold_ and _levelheaded_ in situations that should be more-."

"_Emotional_?" She'd stopped trying to dissuade Jeremy from entering "Evelyn Mode" a long time ago, and had learnt to counter him by entering "Thaddeus Mode". "You and Evelyn are emotional enough for the _both_ of us."

"Okay, now you're entering _bitch_ mode." Jeremy glared down at her.

Chloe sneered up at him. "I _hate_ how tall you are. You annoying, bratty, _tall_ guy!"

"And I hate how damned short you are! You shouldn't be that tiny and so damned infuriating! It's cheating!" He snapped viciously.

The two continued to glare at each other before backing down and looking away.

Chloe sighed and turned to face him and apologize when she realized she wasn't looking at Jeremy anymore, but instead was staring at Elena… Or better yet at her doppelganger, the vampire Katherine. "Oh great, you again."

Katherine, decked in all her socialite glory, raised an eyebrow as she sashayed closer. "Did little Miss Gilbert and you have another argument?" Her lips curled. "She is the only one who can get you in this sort of mood."

Chloe looked around her and discovered that she wasn't in her bedroom any longer, instead she was on the balcony of the Salvatore's home, and there was music playing inside. "Shouldn't you be inside playing Damon and Stefan off of each other so that you can get your sick little entertainment at their expense?"

"My, my, you _are_ in a temper tonight." And Katherine seemed to be enjoying it as she gazed up at the stars. "And here I was about to tell you that George is willing to meet with you and join in our little alliance."

"George Lockwood." Chloe clarified, having seen Tyler's ancestor in these visions more than once.

"Yes, Georgie Porgie." Katherine turned to lean her back against the railing. "Considering you know about his family's curse as well, which you will have to explain to me _how_ you knew that the Lockwoods run the risk of going… furry… He is more than anxious to talk to you, especially since you and I are in this little scheme together and it would do him well to do have the both of us on his side."

Right. The furry family curse. This was also something Chloe had learnt thanks to these memories. Apparently the Lockwoods had a family curse on them that if a male of their bloodline was responsible for someone's death, they'd become a werewolf, or the death would trigger their werewolf gene. She still didn't have all the details but that was enough for now.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "So in other words, you're blackmailing him."

"Nonsense. I was _persuasive_, that is all." Katherine gave her a flirtatious smile. "You have the _worse_ opinion of me, Thackery."

Whenever they were alone, Katherine liked to use that name, Thaddeus' real name, in an obvious move to remind him that she was the only one who knew (at least to some degree) who he really was.

Chloe gazed away from her. "Well, if that's all you wanted to tell me, Stef and Damon are probably searching everywhere for you." She shook her head. "They're my friends, but why they care for you is beyond my understanding."

"You break my heart." Katherine gasped as she brought her hand to said heart. "I am nothing short of adorable."

Chloe snorted and gazed out ahead of her in the darkness.

Katherine laid her hand on her shoulder. "Thackery, if that human girl is nothing but frustration to you, you know where my room is."

"And what? You expect me to _want_ to queue up along with everyone else waiting outside your door?" Chloe snorted. "No thank you."

Katherine frowned darkly. "You are gonna give in and she is going to drive you to it." She then smirked. "And when you do, I will never let you forget you did."

"I didn't realize you were psychic on top of annoying." Chloe tilted her head towards brunette. "If I want company tonight, I'll visit Emily."

Katherine snorted. "Do not think that I do not know that the relationship you have with my maid is in no way sexual." She leaned closer, voice lowered. "You are just smart like me and know that it is wise to keep on the good side of a Bennett witch."

Chloe's eyes widened. Wait. What? This was new information! Katherine's pretty maid was Bonnie's ancestor _and_ a witch?

Katherine trailed her hand up her shoulder. "Thackery, you and I think similarly. We are both survivors. If we _truly _joined forces-."

Chloe grabbed Katherine's arm with Thaddeus' mysterious strength as she wrenched Katherine's hand from her. "I'm going back inside." With that she walked into the ball, the lights shining brightly…

…and then Chloe blinked and found herself standing in front of the bathroom, like a zombie. She brought her hand to her head and groaned.

"Is it over? Are you okay?" Jeremy's voice was tainted with immense worry as he maneuvered her towards the bed and sat her down. "What did you see this time?"

"Apparently Bonnie's ancestor came to Mystic Falls as Katherine's maid, and she was a witch too. She was a powerful one as well, if Katherine can be believed." Chloe left out the vampire and werewolf part since she had yet to share that with anyone, but mentioned the witch part since Jeremy already knew about Bonnie's abilities.

Jeremy sighed as he knelt in front of her. "I'm getting worried about your visions. They're starting to take over."

"I think they're trying to tell me something." Chloe was sure of that. "But I don't know exactly _what._"

"How about that my ancestor was a total _bitch_?" Jeremy wanted to know. "Because from what you've told me about Katherine Pierce, I seriously detest her."

Chloe's lips twitched. "You're feeling Evelyn's emotions, Jere."

He nodded. "Could be. But it sounds like _she_ had reason to hate this woman too."

Chloe sighed and leaned down to press her forehead against Jeremy's. "I hate fighting with you."

He let out a heavy sigh as well. "Me too."

"I'm not dating Tyler Lockwood."

"I know."

"I wouldn't _want_ to date Tyler Lockwood."

"Really?" Jeremy asked softly. "Because he seems to be everyone's ideal. I mean, he's rich, his dad's the Mayor, he's the star athlete, he's _apparently_ handsome, and he's from a founding family."

"You're from a founding family _and_ you mightn't be as ridiculously loaded as Tyler is but the trust fund your parents left for you is nothing to scoff at." She had no idea why she was encouraging him like this when she was the one who was keeping things as 'only friends' between them, but it killed her to hear Jeremy say those things about Tyler when _she knew_ he was using them to compare against himself and finding himself wanting. "Plus, I've never liked the jocks in my old school anyway. Also, Tyler can't draw for crap." She smiled when Jeremy let out a little chuckle. "Also…" She hesitated as she took in a deep breath. "I wouldn't scoff at your looks even on your worse days. You're unfairly handsome."

Jeremy went still before he cleared his throat. "You-you really think I'm handsome?"

"_Don't make me say that again_." She closed her eyes, totally uncomfortable and embarrassed. "And stop pretending to be so surprised. You were the most beautiful woman in Mystic Falls as Evelyn, so why would it be so shocking that you're not exactly _hideous_ now?"

He was silent before he chuckled. "So Thaddeus thought I was the most beautiful woman in Mystic Falls?"

"Evelyn, you compliment-hog!" Chloe laughed in embarrassment as she tapped Jeremy softly up the side of his head.

Jeremy chuckled and leaned into the touch before he cleared his throat.

"Oh, and you better have something 'civil war' period to wear, because you're my date to the Mystic Festival on sunday."

Jeremy pulled away, eyes wide. "What? I am? Since when?" He looked shocked. "I thought you weren't interested in that sort of stuff."

"I'm not," she clarified. "But Caroline is forcing me to go with her, Elena and Bonnie. I know it's not _your_ type of thing either so I was just gonna go by myself and sneak out of there the first opportunity I got, but Mrs Lockwood totally blindsided me tonight while helping her pick out the right dress for the event, by asking if Tyler and I had made sure our costumes _matched_ since we wouldn't want to clash with each other." Chloe ignored Jeremy's narrowed eyes at that. "I couldn't figure out why she wanted to know that until I realized that she thought we were going to go _together_, and if that happened there was _no way_ that the whole town could be convinced I'm not dating him, so I told her that Tyler hadn't asked me and I was going with someone else, _you_."

Jeremy hesitated. "And if Tyler _had_ asked you?"

Chloe snickered at the thought. "Never would've happened."

"But if it had? Would you have gone with him?" Jeremy pressed.

No. She most probably would not have accepted the invitation.

Chloe eyed Jeremy thoughtfully. "Does it matter? I'm _telling_ you that _you_ are going with me. Not him."

Jeremy didn't look too happy as his gaze slid away.

"Jere." Chloe reached for his face and brought his troubled gaze back to her. "I do _not_ like Tyler Lockwood."

Jeremy nodded as he tried to shift his gaze away once more.

She wouldn't let him, tightening her grip on him, eyes narrowed. "I _don't_."

Jeremy stared up at her face before he let his lips curl in a small smile. "He seems a bit scared of you, anyway."

Chloe chuckled. "He's a smart guy despite appearances."

Jeremy's smile turned more genuine as he looked up at her. "So, we're going to the Mystic Festival together, huh?"

Chloe nodded, feeling a little worried. "Should I worry? I've obviously never gone to it before. What am I supposed to expect? "

Jeremy merely smiled at her.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Vampire Diaries**

**Part of the "Starcrossed" Series**

**Chapter 2 of 4**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"What color is your dress?"

Chloe had expected the excited question to be posed by Caroline, not by Elena. That was why she hesitated for a second before answering. "Uh, green?"

"Okay." Elena nodded, huge grin in place. "Jenna has a handkerchief that Jeremy can use so that you two are matching."

Ahhh...

So _this_ was the reason for the question.

"So Jeremy told you guys we're going to the Mystic Festival together, huh?" Chloe hugged her books to her chest.

"Not really - but we figured it out when he asked where the costume dad used to wear to the festival was since he'd outgrown his old one." Elena was all sorts of giddy. "We knew that if he was going to go you _had_ to be involved."

"Well, I'm basically forcing him to come with me, so, uh, sorry if he's in a mood considering this really isn't his type of thing." Chloe apologized.

"If by "in a mood" you mean he's humming to himself and grinning an insane amount - I'll somehow find it in my heart to forgive you." Elena winked as she lopped an arm around Chloe's. "I'm so glad you came to Mystic Falls."

"Uh, thanks." Chloe blinked, a little embarrassed.

Elena cleared her throat. "I was worried for a second there when Caroline hogtied you into agreeing to come that you'd end up going to the festival with Tyler."

Worried? "Do you like Lockwood? Do _you_ want to go with him?"

"What? _No_!" Elena made a face. "I'm going with Matt!"

Chloe smiled, able to see the reconciliation between those two in the works. "That's nice. Matty must be ecstatic."

Elena blushed. "We're only going as _friends_."

Still, it was a progress. Some weeks ago Elena wouldn't have even gone with Matt "as friends" considering she'd been scared she was giving him wrong signals while her head was so mixed up. So just that fact that she was doing this meant that she and Matt were slowly working their way back to being what they'd once been before her parents' deaths had caused her to break up with him and reevaluate her life.

Chloe's smile disappeared though when she noticed movement across the lawn and watched Jeremy walking, earphones in his ears and gaze firmly ahead of him, until Vicki Donovan waylaid him and grinned up flirtatiously at him as she clasped her hands behind her back, which had the effect of making her boobs stand out more in the barely-there shirt she wore. Chloe did her best not to growl at the sight. The blonde might like Matt, but she seriously didn't like his sister.

Elena looked at Vicki and Jeremy with worry before she turned to Chloe and opened her mouth.

"CHLOE ALEXANDER!" Tyler yelled in fury.

Chloe jumped and turned towards the voice to see the guy storming towards her. "What's twisted _your_-?" She screamed when Tyler forewent an explanation and instead grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, beginning to storm away with her as if she was a sack of potatoes. "Put me _down_ you neanderthal!" She slapped at his back and kicked her legs and yet the laughs of those watching made her lessen her struggles, the girl horrified and mortified. "I'm going to _kill_ you when I get down!"

"Not as much as I'm going to kill _you_." Tyler sounded seriously pissed.

That in itself made her stop struggling completely as she eyed his back curiously. "What do _you_ have to be angry about?"

"You have to ask? You harpy from _hell_?" Tyler wanted to know, fuming. "I deserve a _medal_ for having to put up with you!"

"You're kidding, right?" She scoffed, giving his back a nasty pinch.

"Hey! Damn it!" He slapped her butt harshly. "Stop that!"

Her eyes went wide at the sniggers and giggles coming from the students not even trying to pretend they weren't watching. "Hands off, Lockwood!"

He slapped her butt harder, leaving her stinging.

"Stop that!" She pinched him harder.

"Jesus-!" Tyler finally got them to a more isolated place and put her down before throwing her back against the wall and slamming his hands on each side of her head, trapping her there as he glared furiously at her. "You had no damned right!"

"What the _hell_ man?" She snapped and tried to push him away but he was too close and too strong. "I didn't _do_ anything!"

"Stop lying!" He snarled viciously. "You _told_ them and you had _no right_ to do so!"

She blinked, more intrigued now than angry. "Told who what?"

"Don't play _stupid_, Chloe. It doesn't suit you." Tyler's voice dripped acid.

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever told me." She placed her hands on his chest to try and put some distance between them. "And I _still_ don't know what you're talking about."

"Then let me _remind_ you." Tyler's eyes were so narrowed they were almost slits. "You. Told. My. Parents. That. I. Was. Dating. Vicki."

Chloe blinked at him in shock. "Uh, no, I didn't."

"Don't deny it when-!"

Chloe snapped and grabbed his shirt with the hands she had on his chest, surprising them both as she twirled them around and slammed Tyler back against the wall. "I'll deny it as much as I want to considering that _I didn't tell them anything!"_

Tyler still looked angry, but he always looked shocked. "You're, uh, strong for a little thing."

She ignored him, not wanting to think about this right now. "Listen here Tyler Lockwood, you owe me and my ass-which is _seriously_ stinging right now-an apology because _I_ didn't tell your parents who you were really dating."

"You're lying." Tyler frowned at her. "You were the only one who knew. There's no one else who could've-." His eyes then widened. "_She wouldn't_."

Chloe opened her mouth to ask him what he was thinking when suddenly she was pulled back and away from him, the girl squeaking in surprise, and her eyes widened when suddenly Jeremy was in front of her and Tyler was on the ground, bleeding from his broken lip.

"Don't you _ever_ touch her like that again!" Jeremy snarled down at the jock he'd punched so viciously.

"Jeremy! Don't hurt him!" Vicki cried as she went to her boyfriend.

Tyler looked up at her with narrowed eyes as he wiped the blood form his mouth. "Did you tell my parents we were dating?"

Vicki's eyes widened. "I, uh-."

"_Did you_?" Tyler snapped at her.

Vicki glared at him. "And what if I did? They deserved to know! We shouldn't have to hide the fact that we're dating! They'll accept us and-!"

"That's the thing, Vic, they _won't_." Tyler shook his head at her. "After my parents were finished preaching to me about how disappointed they were in me for dating 'beneath me' they ordered me to _never_ see you again. Do you get what you've done?"

Vicki's eyes were wide, the girl pale and visibly hurt to hear what her boyfriend's parents thought of her. "_Beneath you_?"

Chloe didn't like Vicki, but she didn't want to see this either. She reached out and grabbed Jeremy's hand, pulling the still visibly pissed off guy away from the couple. "Come on, they need their privacy."

"He still hasn't apologized to you." Jeremy pulled his hand free as he swung to Tyler. "_Apologize_ to her."

Tyler glared up furiously at Jeremy before he took in a deep breath and turned his eyes on Chloe. "My bad."

She raised an eyebrow. She hadn't asked for an apology, but if he was going to give one to her it better not be that half-assed… "You're kidding me, right?"

A muscle jumped in his cheek. "I'm sorry. Please. Forgive. Me."

That wasn't great either, but it was better. "Fine. Whatever." She grabbed Jeremy's hand again. "He apologized. Now let's _go_."

This time Jeremy let himself be led away, but from the tension in his body and the look on his face, Chloe knew that he was still furious and that this conversation was far from over.

"That goddamn Tyler Lockwood!" Jeremy snarled fifty steps from the others. "He thinks he owns the damned town and that he can do whatever the hell he wants!" His eyes flashed. "He-he-he _slapped your butt_."

"Twice," Chloe mumbled as she reached behind her to rub the sore cheek, a flinch on her face. "He didn't hold back either. It _hurts_ damn it."

Jeremy turned as if to go right back and punch Tyler again.

Chloe forced the younger male to turn around once more. "Jeremy, just _let it go_."

"How can you _tell_ me that?" He ran lean fingers through his hair.

"Look, it's water under Wickery Bridge." She then froze when she remembered that that was the bridge that Jeremy's parents had run off of and died. "I'm so sorry Jere, that was so thoughtless of me."

He shook his head. "It's okay."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his arm, resting her forehead against it. "No, it's not."

Jeremy cleared his throat. "So, Elena and Aunt Jenna are trying to make my outfit match yours." He made a face. "While I get the reason why, I don't like the idea of being a part of a matching set. Plus, it's a hassle having to find different colors when my dad's suit is basically ready."

"What color are the accents?" She asked curiously, relieved for the change in conversation.

"Scarlet."

"You always looked good in red." Chloe then blinked and blushed hard. "Uhm, that was, uh, Thaddeus."

Jeremy was grinning brightly down at her. "You know, I like you more as a girl, you tell me more than you ever did as a guy."

"While _you_ are no different. You're still ready to scratch someone who comes too close to me." Chloe gave him a teasing smile. "Remember Margaret Fell?"

Jeremy grinned even brighter. "That was a satisfying day."

They shared laughs despite how very odd it should be that they were so aware of their past lives.

"So, you still haven't told me what I should expect at the Mystic Festival." Chloe hugged Jeremy's arm and ignored the stares they were getting, having decided that if she had to have rumors about who was she was dating, she preferred the pretend-boyfriend to be Jeremy.

"Don't know what to tell you." Jeremy shrugged. "The Founding Families throw the festival every year, people get dressed up in period clothes - like in so many of our festivals or parties - and there is music and dancing. It's nothing grand."

Chloe opened her mouth to ask for more details than that when she noticed someone off to the side and gave a gasp as she let go of Jeremy to hurry off towards the parking lot, where Lex Luthor leaned against a car he'd obviously rented. She reached him and hugged the billionaire on instinct.

"I think I'm slowly getting used to you being affectionate," he announced as she pulled away. "You mind skipping the last class? We need to talk."

Chloe tensed at that, worried. "Of course."

Lex gazed over her shoulder. "You should join us."

Jeremy nodded as he came to stand next to Chloe. "Sure."

They got into Lex's car and the bald billionaire waited until they'd joined traffic to start talking, shooting Jeremy a glance in the backseat through the rearview mirror. "So, I'm going to go straight to the point, since it's obvious she's told you the truth about her."

Chloe's eyes widened in horror. No! She _hadn't!_

Lex kept his eyes on the traffic. "The trial is coming up and my spies in Lionel's camp say that they're being sent out in droves to try and find you. I didn't want to contact you on the phone in case it was being monitored, and this is only a quick stop on my trip so that I can visit you incognito and warn you. I'll have to stop communication for a while, and you should only call me if it's a matter of life or death." He turned his blues on Chloe and mistook her paleness for worry about the situation and not because she was terrified about how pissed off Jeremy was at this moment. "Don't worry. The trial will be here soon enough and you'll be able to testify against my father and put him away for life-for what he did to me, and what he did to _you_."

Chloe gave Lex a weak smile and nodded.

"That's why I also wanted to talk to you." Lex's gaze went back to the rearview mirror, to Jeremy. "I saw how you reacted back there, how you protected her, and while my father's assassins are definitely _not_ high school bullies I want to ask you to please keep a good eye on her. You're the only one who knows the fact that she's basically in the witness protection due to all of the many attempts on her life, many of them which have almost been successful, and I'd feel better if I knew that there was someone keeping a close eye on her twenty-four-seven."

Chloe closed her eyes tightly as Lex laid it out to Jeremy so bluntly.

"You can count on me." Jeremy's voice was calm.

That was never a good sign.

"Good." Lex sounded pleased. "Again, I know there is little you _could_ do if an assassin finds her again, she barely survived it the last time one found her here in Mystic Falls, but knowing that there is someone looking out for her makes me feel better."

Jeremy was extremely quiet in the backseat.

Lex occupied the rest of the drive telling Chloe about her friends in Smallville before he stopped outside of the Salvatore Boarding House and let them out. "Be careful." And with that he drove away, leaving Chloe to deal with the fallout.

Jeremy stood by her side, gaze on the car as it disappeared. "Witness Protection?" His voice was still horribly calm. "Assassins?" His gaze finally lowered onto her, and they were furious. "Which found you _here_?"

Chloe licked her lips. "Jere-."

"_Why didn't you tell me any of this_?"

She took in a deep breath and couldn't meet his eyes. "It wasn't important."

"How the _hell_ can you say that?" He snapped at her. "**_Assassins_**!"

Chloe looked away and hugged herself. "You weren't supposed to know about this. You were _never_ supposed to be involved in this." She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair in agitation. "It's not _safe_ for you to know this."

"It's not safe _for me_?" Jeremy looked livid. "Chloe! You're _in danger_! Someone is tracking you down to _kill_ you!"

"_You think I don't know that_?" Chloe snapped at him, green eyes flashing with anger. "I've gotten away from this guy before! My father wasn't so lucky!"

Jeremy went still, the boy knew her father was dead but had never heard the true circumstances surrounding his death. "You told me he'd died in an accident."

"Yeah, the accident was that I didn't die alongside him." Chloe looked away from him, still hurting. "I know that when you found out that ghosts were real you were psyched because that meant that one day you might see your parents again-but the thought of seeing my dad once more _terrifies_ me because I can't handle seeing the man _I got killed_. Because of _me_ he died while I-I seem to have the luck of the devil and keep surviving!" She hated herself for this, for living when he'd died. He'd been innocent and had paid the ultimate consequence for _her_ actions. "I'm like a bad weed-I can't die-and sometimes I hate it more than I hate the man who killed my father! I should've died! I should be dead! I-."

Jeremy grabbed her and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly as she broke down crying against him. "_When will you start relying on me_?" He whispered into her hair, voice trembling with emotion. "_Am I really that unreliable_?"

She held onto him tightly and shook her head, her voice muffled in his shirt. "I got my father killed, Jere. I could never handle it if something happened to _you_ as well because of me."

"Don't you think I'd be safer _knowing_ instead of getting caught unaware if another assassin finds you here?"

"An assassin would wait until I was alone so they could kill me cleanly without interference. You would've been safe." She resented Lex so horribly for continuously displaying her secrets to Jeremy and getting the boy into more and more danger. "I know you, Jere, you're not going to let this go. You're going to _start looking_ for assassins all around me, and if one _does_ find me you're going to somehow be there at the exact moment you shouldn't be-_and I'm terrified you're going to die because of me __**just like he did**_!"

He cursed softly into her hair. "I'm not going to die."

"You don't know that." Her voice was still muffled by his shirt as she clung unto him.

"I'm _not_." He held her so tightly it nearly hurt. "It's _Thaddeus_ that gets killed. Not Evelyn."

She closed her eyes and gave a dark laugh into his shirt. "Yeah, but Evelyn was idiotic enough to kill herself for me." She tightened her grip on Jeremy's shirt and lifted her head to look up at him. "You still end up dead, Jere."

"You die first." His eyes were extremely dark. "Don't you get that? _You die first_."

The blonde pushed away and hugged herself, remembering Thaddeus telling her that she was living out the life he hadn't been able to, that her father had had to die because Thaddeus' own family had been killed as well. She was an echo of someone else's short-lived life, one half of star-crossed and doomed lovers, and she was terrified that if she let herself get closer to Jeremy, if she allowed them to become what they were both slowly heading towards, that history would repeat itself once more. Thaddeus had been running from this Klaus person and she was running from Lionel, both monsters who'd killed her family because of something she'd done. Didn't that mean she was cursed? Everyone she'd loved had died violently, Evelyn included. She should prove herself a better person than Thaddeus and send Jeremy away for his own safety.

She looked up to tell Jeremy that maybe they shouldn't go to the Mystic Festival after all, but instead of Jeremy the man standing in front of her was George Lockwood.

This was another memory.

"George." She took in a deep breath.

"Thaddeus." George looked around him, clearly uncomfortable and worried they were being watched. "Were you followed?"

Chloe raised her eyebrow. Why exactly was he so jumpy? "No."

"Will you _stop_ being such a _scared child_, George?" Katherine's voice betrayed her presence as she emerged from the shadows, far too finely dressed for a secret rendezvous. "Thaddeus can not turn into a wolf and yet you do not see _him_ shaking in his fur with his tail between his legs, do you?"

George glared at her. "You do not understand the meaning of _caution_, Katherine. Sleeping with _both_ of Salvatore's sons? Feeding on them under his own roof? What sort of suicide wish are you harboring?"

Katherine smirked. "Stefan and Damon are faithful to me, they love me, they would never let their fool of a father hurt me."

"Pride cometh before the fall," George cautioned. "And you are due one _terribly_ hard fall upon your pretty derrière."

Katherine appeared quite pleased. "It _is_ quite attractive," she angled herself towards Thaddeus. "Do you not agree?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow before she turned to George. "Is there a reason why you are so nervous? We _are_ alies now. You can tell us. We would help you." She paused. "_I _would help you."

George gave her a little smile. "Thank you, I do believe you would, and I appreciate that, Thaddeus." He sent Katherine a sideways glance that proved he didn't believe _she_ would help him in the least bit before he turned his gaze back to Chloe. "There was an odd fellow in the center today and I thought I should warn you two as he was asking about you."

Katherine frowned, all her previous arrogance gone. "About Thaddeus and I?"

"He did not call you by your names though, he called you Thackery and Katerina." George nodded. "He goes by the name Fritz and is staying at Hannigan's Inn. I thought you would want to know."

Chloe went still at the mention of Thaddeus' real name, before she cleared her throat. "He might have the names wrong, but I do not appreciate the fact that he was enquiring after me."

"I agree with you." Katherine's voice was dark, her face expressionless. "We shall have to give this _gentleman_ a little visit."

Chloe nodded before she turned to George. "Thank you, my friend."

George nodded before he turned and left, obviously still very uncomfortable with these midnight meetings.

As soon as George was out of hearing and gone from their sight, Katherine turned to Chloe, eyes bleeding black. "It has to be one of Klaus' men. We need to go there and _kill_ him."

"Really, Katerina. Do you not think that Klaus would find it a little _suspicious_ if one of his men were killed here?" Chloe folded her hands over her chest.

Katherine's veins were appearing on her face, the girl visibly fighting her vampiric instincts and desire to kill. "And what _other_ brilliant idea do you have, Thackery? To let him live to tell Klaus about us?"

Chloe gave her a little smile. "That's _exactly_ what I have planned."

The shock made Katherine's black eyes and veins fade away as she stared at her in confusion and suspicion. "Is that so?"

Chloe opened her mouth to explain her plan (or Thaddeus' plan, because she had no idea what it was, the girl only a part the memory, reliving actions Thaddeus had already performed centuries ago) when suddenly she found herself lying on the bed, Jeremy's voice coming from the bathroom.

"She's never fainted before, Bonnie. What in the world is going _on_?" There was a pause. "No, I don't _know_ what she saw! You're the only one who's ever hijacked her mind and seen what she's seen." And he sounded resentful of that. "All I know is that she fainted and I only just managed to get her inside and in her room before Zach came back home." He made a grumbling sound. "Bonnie, I have no idea what that even _means_!"

The blonde groaned as she sat up in time for Jeremy to exit the bathroom, the phone cradled between his ear and shoulder, a bowl with water and a washrag floating inside in his other.

Jeremy hurried towards the bed and put the bowl on the nightstand. "She's conscious." He switched the phone to speaker and put it on the bed as he wrung the excess water from the washrag and placed it on Chloe's forehead, the girl jumping slightly. "It'll help with the fever, try and bare it."

"Fever?" Only then did Chloe realize she actually _did_ have a fever.

Bonnie's voice came loud and clear from the phone. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Chloe's teeth chattered slightly from the coldness of the water in the washrag against her hot skin. "A bit tired, but fine."

"She fainted, she's not fine," Jeremy spoke to Bonnie.

"I'm coming over." Bonnie announced.

"You don't have to-." Chloe tried.

"Yeah, come over." Jeremy surprised her. "I'm getting worried and I think it's time you and I started sharing ideas."

"I'm already on my way." Bonnie hung up.

Chloe stared up at Jeremy as he continued to press the cold washrag against her forehead. "I'm _fine_."

He didn't answer, jaw tense as he continued to do his best to cool her down.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Vampire Diaries**

**Part of the "Starcrossed" Series**

**Sequel to: Secrets of the Soul, Obstacles of the Soul & Questions of the Soul (in that order)**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"You should've warned me." Chloe tone was accusing as she clung to Jeremy's arm and stared around her at the festivities. "You _never_ prepared me for this sort of lavish thing! I should've brought a camera!"

Jeremy was silent.

She looked up at him and blinked when she noticed his gaze on her. "_What_?"

"Uh, it's just that, uh," he looked away and blushed. "You're _really_ pretty."

She blushed slightly while smirking up at him. "It's messing with your mind a bit, isn't it? Seeing me _as a girl_ in this particular period's clothing."

He nodded without apology. "Is it messing with _you_ to see me as a _guy_ in civil war era clothing?"

"Nah." She was lying through her teeth. "But what _is_ messing with me is just how good you look in them. You look like you belong in those clothes."

He blushed darker. "Well, I feel more comfortable in this than I would in what you're wearing."

She giggled at the thought of Jeremy in the off-the-shoulder dress. "You don't have the shoulders to pull this off."

He smiled brightly, clearly amused. "You're just worried that I could give you some sort of competition."

"Evelyn would definitely have me beat, no question about it, she was like a tiny little pixie-so adorably cute it was _sinful_." Chloe shook her head. "_You'd_ look ridiculous."

He looked like he didn't know whether to grin toothily at her or pout.

"Oh my gosh! You guys look so _amazing_!" Caroline appeared with Bonnie at her side. "Didn't I _tell_ you that she'd look good in the green? Totally complements her eyes!"

"Yep, you did." Bonnie acknowledged before she made a face at Jeremy. "Why aren't you wearing green accents to complement her dress?"

Jeremy looked down at his tie and vest. "I'm not an _accessory_ of hers, I do not need to be complementing her."

Caroline and Bonnie shared looks before they snorted at the very idea of him _not_ being an accessory. Caroline turned to him. "You're her arm-candy, get used to it." She eyed the younger Gilbert in deep thoughtfulness. "Who knew you were this cute under all that cloud of emo gloominess you've been hiding under?"

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smirking at that.

"_Anyway_," Caroline turned to Bonnie. "Let's go! There are boys we need to dance with."

Bonnie nodded in amusement before she turned to the others and winked. "Have _fun_ guys!"

And with that the two girls were off, giggling to each other.

Jeremy shook his head as he watched them go. "I know I was a girl once, but hell if I understand women."

"You've gotten their approval, that's a big thing." Chloe patted his arm. "They wouldn't tease you if they didn't like you."

"I thought it was _boys_ who were supposed to tease the people they liked." Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Who knows, maybe, like me, they were guys in a past life." Chloe's gaze rested on another couple heading towards them and she froze. "Oh my god."

Jeremy turned to face what she was looking at and he blinked. "She looks _just_ like her."

Elena, in civil war period clothes and ringlets in her head, pulled Matt behind her as she came towards them, waving happily. "Hey guys! You look great! Isn't this place amazing? I'm having so much fun already and we only just arrived."

"She's not joking, she's been giddy this whole time." Matt was giving them all a sheepish smile, handsome in his period clothes. "Hey Jeremy, Chloe."

"Hey." Jeremy gave them a small smile, his gaze going to Elena.

"It's _unbelievable_." Chloe pulled away from Jeremy and went to Elena, picking up a couple of curls. "Oh _wow_."

"I know, a total change from my normal look, right?" Elena so totally didn't get the real reason why they were so shocked, the girl basking in happiness. "I thought - why not? You know? Be adventurous, try a different hairstyle. And I like it. Maybe I should just keep my hair like this."

Chloe looked up at that in horror. If Elena kept her hair curly the blonde would never be able to tell when she was talking to Elena or in the middle of a memory that involved Katherine, and _that_ could get tricky!

"I _like_ your normal hair," Matt cleared his throat. "You don't have to change, ever."

Elena turned to him and blushed. "Well, maybe I won't change it permanently then."

Chloe smiled as she looked between them.

Elena cleared her throat. "Uh, Jere? Aunt Jenna was looking for you. She needs some help."

Jeremy frowned. "I didn't come here to help with the festival."

"It's just for a couple of minutes." Elena insisted.

Jeremy opened his mouth.

"Don't be a brat." Chloe pinched him. "Go help your aunt."

He glared at her as he rubbed where she'd pinched, before he sighed and turned to Elena. "Take me to her."

Elena sent Chloe a grateful smile before she and Matt led a visibly unhappy Jeremy away.

By herself now, Chloe sighed as she looked around, watching the couples dancing. She felt such deja vu as she was immersed into the period that her past life had lived through-the same period she kept seeing in her memories. It was such a head-trip, and she shook her head in disbelief at just how _incredibly detailed_ the Mystic Falls founding families were when it came to the parties they threw! Then again, Caroline had told her that most of the Mystic Falls town parties had _something_ to do with the past, and this wasn't the only event in which the town would dress up in period clothing and get immersed in the eras of the civil war, or other eras.

She figured, as her gaze fell upon a young man leaning against a statue and watching everything, that she shouldn't be surprised that she was drawn into a memory as she moved towards the guy watching everyone with detachment.

"Stefan Salvatore." She raised an eyebrow and smirked when he straightened at his name. "What are you doing all the way back here, obviously in hiding?" She looked around as she joined him by the statue. "Where's Damon? Is he somewhere in the crowd, dancing with Katherine?" She sent him a sideways glance. "Is _that_ why you're looking so gloomy?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, never having liked it whenever she brought up the relationship his brother and the vampire had. "Excuse me?"

"Stef Stef Stef, heed your old friend, if you are going to court that vampire you are going to have to get used to this. It is not like Katherine is exactly _hiding_ the fact that she is with Damon as well to you, and yet you still let her feed from you and are hiding her vampirism from your father." Chloe leveled him with a look before rolling her eyes at how pale he was. "Giuseppe would have a heart attack if he knew his sweet little Katherine was actually a vampire."

Stefan grabbed her arm and yanked her to him, his eyes narrowed. "How do you-?"

"Stef, we've been friends since I came to this godforsaken town, but if you do not take your hands off of me I swear by my family that I will knock you on your posterior." Chloe narrowed her eyes at the man and then smiled when he let go of her. "Good. You really should not be so touchy when it comes to young Miss Pierce. She can handle herself." She folded her arms over her chest. "And considering she is the one who killed Rosalyn, you know better than anyone that she is willing to do whatever is necessary to get what she wants." She sighed before her gaze went to those outside. "I know you do not like it when I talk against your precious love, but Stef, it really would be best if you listened to this poor man - at least once. I am only doing this because I worry about you, and Damon."

Stefan he eyed her. "Poor man?"

"You know very well that the Sullivans have nothing to our name." Chloe raised an eyebrow as she turned her greens on him. "Unless you know of a fortune that I do not, in which case I have a feeling I will become a very eligible bachelor whom every doting mother will push their daughter towards." She scanned the crowd with a frown. "Have you seen Evelyn?" When all she got was silence she turned to look at Stefan and found him staring at her in utterly shocked silence. "Really, Stef, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your mouth shut? You will swallow a fly."

Stefan clamped his mouth shut audibly. He then cleared his throat as his gaze went to the people dancing. "Why are you so against me and Katherine?"

"Really? Stef? You have to ask?" She raised an eyebrow. "How about the fact that she doesn't love you? And it's not the fact that she's with both your brother and you, I could understand that, believe it or not. Yours would not be the first multiple relationship I have seen, and the one in the past that I witnessed worked for those involved, but it is different with Katherine." She took in a deep breath. "She is not _content_ with just your and Damon's devotions. She keeps trying to ensnare the admiration and affection of any man around her. I already told you how she appeared in my bed that one night and if you still remain with her despite that, I will respect that. Just-do not be _blinded_ by your emotions for her."

Stefan stared at her in silence before his lips parted. "_Thaddeus_?"

Chloe tilted her head curiously. "Yeah?"

His eyes widened. "_Thaddeus_."

She blinked. "_Yeah_?"

"You're Thaddeus." He was just _staring_ at her.

"I think we've already determined that." She shook her head at that. "Seriously, what is up with you Stef?" She frowned and reached for his forehead. "Katherine didn't take too much blood from you and left you disoriented, has she?"

He grabbed her hand to keep her from touching him.

Chloe glared at him and yanked her grip free, ignoring his shocked gaze when she gave him the slap up the back of head she constantly was giving him. "Behave you idiot." With that she placed her hand on his forehead, finding it cold to the touch. "Well, no fever." She folded her arms over her chest. "So why exactly are you acting like that time you and Damon-?"

"_Chloe_!" A voice yelled.

She turned at the sound of her name and blinked when she saw Mrs Lockwood coming towards her. The girl was surprised and turned to look at Stefan, finding him gone. Mrs Lockwood must've yanked her out of her memory.

Turning to face the woman, Chloe smiled. "You look amazing."

"As do you!" Mrs Lockwood gave her a kiss on her cheek before she looked around her. "Where's your, uh, _date_?"

Chloe kept her smile on place. "He's gone to help his aunt with something."

"And left you all alone?" Mrs Lockwood made a face. "Not very gentlemanly of him."

"I think the fact that he's helping her _is_ gentlemanly," Chloe countered good-naturedly.

Mrs Lockwood was looking around before she smiled and waved someone over. "Honey!"

Chloe fought her wince as she turned to see Tyler, who looked just as uncomfortable as he came forwards. "Hey Tyler." She fought the urge to rub her bruised bottom.

"Honey, doesn't Chloe look so pretty?" Mrs Lockwood was in no way subtle.

"Yeah." Tyler cleared his throat. "You look nice."

"You look nice too." Chloe was hella uncomfortable.

"Honey, Chloe's date has left her all alone. Why don't you invite her to dance?"

Chloe's eyes widened. "I don't know how to dance."

"She doesn't know how to dance." Tyler turned to his mom.

"_Nonsense_. You'll show her." Mrs Lockwood pushed them forwards. "Dance. I insist."

The teens stumbled forwards before they sighed in resignation and moved towards the dance floor.

"I'm going to step on your toes," Chloe warned as Tyler grabbed her and positioned her on the dance floor before beginning to lead in the waltz, or whatever it was that they were supposed to be doing.

"It'll be my punishment for attacking you for no reason about the Vicki situation." Tyler's voice was a grumble as he led her expertly into the movements.

Chloe eyed him. "How _is_ that situation?"

"Like you care." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I'm curious."

He mustn't have anyone to talk about this because he grumbled yet told her nonetheless. "How do you _think_ it is? Terrible. Vicki's all mopey and my parents are keeping an eye on me so I can't see her for a while at least." He glared down at her. "And they keep throwing _you_ at me."

"It's not like I'm encouraging them!" She glared at him.

"Well, you _are_ being their definition of the perfect future daughter-in-law, so _yeah_." Tyler replied stubbornly. "I'm going to blame you."

"I am not even remotely attracted to you."

"Do you think they _care_? I got my ear chewed off for dating Vicki and not asking you to this damned festival before Gilbert did." Tyler leveled her with a glare. "I won't ever marry you."

She choked on her saliva. "Who said I'd _have_ you?"

"Then go out with Gilbert officially and give them a reason to back off!"

"How about you allow your balls to finally descend and you tell them you're going to date _who you want_?" She hissed at him.

He growled.

She snarled.

"I think I'm going to interrupt now." Jeremy's voice broke into their exchange.

Tyler let go of Chloe. "You're a brave man, Gilbert." And with that he stormed away.

Chloe glared at his back. "He's _unbelievable_." She then gave a little squeak when Jeremy grabbed her and dipped her, the girl holding on and staring up at Jeremy, her full attention on him now as her lips twitched. "I don't think the dip was invented during this era."

"Who cares?" Jeremy smirked as he rightened her and easily swept her into the dance as they joined the others. "I think I like being the guy this time around."

"Is that so?" She raised an eyebrow as she just barely kept from stepping on his toes. "And is there any specific reason for that or are you just liking having the massive trunk between your legs?"

He blushed brightly. "A part of me is proud you think it's a _massive trunk_."

"I _know_ it's a massive trunk." She raised an eyebrow. "Remember that time you were so high you didn't even remember breaking into Zach's home? Well, we slept on the same bed you know, and you _did_ get a happy while you were snoring, plastered to my back and holding me so tightly I couldn't move away."

He went scarlet. "I'll never live that night down, will I?"

"Nope." She gave him a cheeky smile. "Not in this lifetime at least."

"I can't believe I told you I'd slept with Vicki, and then proceeded to sleep with a hard-on against your butt all night." Jeremy was clearly asking the gods to rain lightning down on him, the boy so red it was a little worrying. "No _wonder_ you don't take me serious most of the time."

She tilted her head as she eyed him. "I take you seriously, Jere. That's the problem."

His gaze lowered to her in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." She looked away and licked her lips. "Thanks for saving me from Tyler, by the way. That dance was in _no way_ comfortable. I don't see why the town thinks we're an item considering that he and I barely stand each other."

"To be honest, it looks more like sexual tension than anything else." Jeremy surprisingly delivered this observation without any annoyance or jealousy. He was merely stating a point, and that surprised Chloe, the girl used to his insecurity. "But if they actually stopped and _listened_ to you talking to each other, I think they'd begin to realize that what you two have going is a fight for alphadom."

Chloe blinked in shock. "Say what?"

"I figured that if Tyler lashed out and attacked you over endangering his relationship with Vicki he _has_ to have some feelings for her, so I stayed back and purposely listened to you two talking when you didn't think anyone was listening." Jeremy slanted her a sideways look as he led her through some complicated twirls and steps. "And seriously, that's the vibe I got from you two. Tyler is used to being the Alpha Dog on campus, to having everyone defer to him, and yet it's obvious that you're totally dominating him and he's not used to it or likes it."

Chloe could kinda see his point. "So I just need to establish my place as alpha and he'll calm the frig down?"

"We're not wolves, Chloe, this isn't a pack." Jeremy gave her a smirk. "But I suppose I'll agree, because I don't see you letting _him_ get the alphadom. It's just not in your nature - either as yourself _or_ Thaddeus."

She smiled up at him. "That's true."

"Your personality is _seriously_ domineering."

"_Hey_!" She laughed, smile still firmly in place. "You don't have to say it _like that_!"

"Don't get me wrong, I don't mind your domineering ways." He winked down at her. "In fact, I kinda _like_ the thought of you dominating me in _every_ way."

Her eyes went wide and she blushed darkly as his innuendo washed over her.

Jeremy chuckled, visibly amused with her reaction. "Chloe Sullivan is speeachless. Someone alert the masses!"

"You're seriously cocky this evening, Gilbert." She pursed her lips into a pout.

He grinned widely. "_Massively_ so."

She flushed hotter. "You're supposed to be the embarrassed one about that. Not me."

"You've just given me a _massive_ stroke to my ego."

"Jeremy!" She slapped his arm and then squeaked when he pulled her tightly to him and dipped her once more, leaving her to clutch to his shirt and stare up, wide-eyed, into his dark gaze.

He smiled down at her. "I _really_ like being the guy this time around."

"You're going to be the death of me." Chloe blinked when all his cockiness and happiness disappeared from his face immediately. "Jere? What's-?"

Jeremy didn't look at her, instead leading her through the next couple of steps before his gaze turned to her. "You're not going to die this time. I'm not going to let you."

Her eyes widened as she realized what exactly had changed his mood. "Jeremy, I'm _safe_ here in Mystic Falls."

"You don't know that." Jeremy glared at her. "You heard Lex. You're in danger." He tightened his grip on her. "But I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm going to protect you."

That's what she was terrified of. "Have you not listened to a _word_ I told you the other day? I don't _want_ you protecting me. If you got hurt because of me I couldn't handle that."

"I don't care." His voice was harsh. "Evelyn couldn't do anything to help Thaddeus because, like always, you two have kept everything from us. But this time I know things, and I'm going to protect you whether you want me to or not. I _won't_ let history repeat itself. I _won't_ let you die."

Chloe stared up at his face, at the fiery determination there, and she sighed as she rested her forehead against his chest wordlessly. He was determined and there was nothing she could do while they were still the way they were to protect him. But she _had_ to protect him. She felt the same burning need to do so that Thaddeus had for Evelyn. She had to do whatever was necessary to protect Jeremy, and that meant that she was going to have to truly follow in her past incarnation's footsteps. She was going to have to keep Jeremy at a distance for his own good, and that thought-and the realization that she was going to be all alone again-made her feel physically sick.

It had been Chloe's intentions to never get close to anyone in Mystic Falls, to be alone and happily so, and she would've been able to do so, to keep herself segregated from every single person in this town-to keep a wall up firmly around herself-if Jeremy Gilbert hadn't come into her life and convinced her to start living again.

She clutched tighter to him in utter fear of what life without him would be like. Sure, he was a brat and a terrible pain in her butt most of the time, but _she_ _was in love with him_.

This was the first time she'd ever admitted that to herself, and she gulped back the desire to cry.

She wasn't going to do it now, she'd enjoy this festival, this last day with him, and then she'd let him go.

"Just-trust me to be able to handle myself-for once." Jeremy whispered into her hair. "I can take care of you this time."

She closed her eyes tightly.

"I know you're worried, Chloe, I know you're trying to pull away from me." His grip on her turned almost painful and surprised her into opening her eyes and looking up at him, the boy's face stormy. "But _I'm not going to let you_."

Chloe's lips parted.

"You pulled away from me when you were Thaddeus, remember? And you still think similarly. I _know_ you're going to try and put distance between us, probably try and ignore me just like you did Evelyn, but you forget that just as you are Thaddeus with his same way of thinking and acting, I'm _Evelyn_." Jeremy stared down darkly at her. "And I didn't let you get away from me _then_ either. I'm not about to do so now."

Chloe gulped, unsure what to say, emotion lodged like a ball in her throat.

"You think that I don't know you're still keeping secrets from me? Especially about what you see in your memories? I know you well enough now, from both lifetimes, to _know_ that while you're telling me things you're also keeping other things to yourself." A muscle jumped in Jeremy's cheek. "I've been waiting patiently for you to trust me enough to tell me but I just realized that whatever you're keeping from me is probably because you think it's going to endanger me or something, and you're trying to keep me safe, in which case you'll _never _tell me." His eyes narrowed on her. "But I _don't need_ protection. Not this time around. I need to _protect you_, and I _will_ protect you, whether you want me to or not-whether you think I'm capable of doing so or not. Because I _am_ and I _will_."

The blonde stared up at his earnest face, his expression which clearly begged her to let him in, to trust him, and while she desperately tried to reconstruct the wall between them that should never have come down, she felt each and every brick fall to the ground, decimated by Jeremy Gilbert.

She should be a better person than Thaddeus, she should _try_-and yet she couldn't. She was just as weak to Jeremy as Thaddeus had been to Evelyn.

The girl closed her eyes and leaned her cheek against Jeremy's beating heart. "After the festival is over, I want you and Bonnie to come over to the Salvatore Boarding home. There's things the both of you need to know."

Jeremy went still, tensed, before he let go of his tension and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

Chloe gulped against the tenderness she felt from that kiss, and held him tighter, afraid she was never going to be able to ever let him go.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Vampire Diaries**

**Part of the "Starcrossed" Series**

**Sequel to: Secrets of the Soul, Obstacles of the Soul & Questions of the Soul (in that order)**

**Chapter 4 of 4.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"The Lockwoods have dormant werewolf DNA in their bodies that can be triggered into activation." Bonnie blinked, leaning hard against the bed's backrest and hugging a pillow to her chest.

"And Katherine Pierce _wasn't_ my ancestor-she was a _vampire_?" Jeremy blinked as well, just as visibly shocked as Bonnie was by everything they'd learnt. "How is it that she looks identical to Elena then?"

"I'm still not sure whether vampires can actually have kids or not, you guys could be the descendants of her dhampir children for all I know," Chloe admitted with a frown. "We can't discard any possibility."

"This is all mind-blowing." Bonnie shook her head. "I mean, I knew witches existed, but somehow the other supernatural creatures never even crossed my mind."

"What about zombies?" Jeremy wanted to know. "Or mummies? Or fairies?"

"I have no clue, but if vampires and werewolves exist I think there's a good possibility that they might exist too." Chloe looked between the two of them. "How are you guys handling this? Brains exploding yet?"

"Yep." Bonnie licked her lips. "How could you handle keeping all this to yourself?"

"She's used to dealing with things by herself and not relying on others." Jeremy sent Chloe a look.

Bonnie made a face. "I can't believe you're in danger, that you're hiding from assassins, and that you didn't tell us!"

Chloe flinched. "I'm harder to kill than you think."

Bonnie and Jeremy shared a look which said they definitely believed that her excuse was horrible and it would take a while for them to forgive her for not telling them about the Lionel situation. She had a feeling that they were more pissed with her for not telling them about _that_ then about keeping the whole "vampires and werewolves are real" thing a secret from them.

Chloe watched them and had a sinking feeling in her gut that those two were going to become bosom buddies and gang up on her in the future.

"Well, at least we know _now_, and we can do things to prepare just in case someone comes to attack you. Be they this metahuman species you've told us about, or a normal assassin." Bonnie paused and shook her head. "I can't believe I just said "a normal assassin"." She sighed and turned her eyes on Chloe. "I'm going to talk to Grams and ask her about some defensive spells, like shields or something, that I can cast around the house-or at least around your room-_most probably_ around your room since I don't think I'm strong enough to do one around the house yet." She nodded as if agreeing with herself. "That way at least you can sleep in peace knowing that someone isn't going to kill you in your sleep and if anyone comes at you in this house you'll be safe as long as you get to this room."

"I like that idea." Jeremy grinned as he placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Bonnie, you don't have to-." Chloe tried.

"Yes, I _do_." Bonnie reached out and grabbed her hand.

Suddenly Chloe wasn't in her room anymore with Bonnie and Jeremy, the blonde standing in the middle of another room with Katherine and someone Chloe hadn't seen before. She was guessing that this was the Fritz fellow that George had warned them about.

"Katerina Petrova and Thackery Suleman." The handsome man obviously knew them well, a smirk on his face. "I am surprised that you would come to me and not run. You know who I work for and why I am here, and considering that the two of you have been running from Master Klaus for so long-."

"You are only alive because Thackery says you serve our purpose better that way, so I would not start to gloat if I were you." Katherine interrupted his speech, her eyes narrowed.

He smirked larger. "Is that so? You two believe that I will leave Master Klaus' employment to work for you?"

"No." Chloe shook her head as she stepped forwards. "You are going to stay firmly in Klaus' employ."

Fritz blinked, his smirk fading slightly. "Okay, I will admit it. You have me confused and intrigued. How exactly do you expect this situation to play out?"

The look Katherine sent Thaddeus proved she was annoyed and didn't know the answer to that either.

Chloe moved to stand next to Katherine, her eyes on Fritz. "Where is Klaus? Is he close by? Does he know we're here or did you come here alone to confirm your suspicions before telling him?"

Fritz snorted. "Do you truly believe I will answer any of your questions?"

Katherine sent Thaddeus a look which clearly asked: 'Can we kill him _now_?'

Chloe placed her hand on Katherine's shoulder, telling her to wait without actually saying the words, and then let her hand trail down the vampire's shoulder as she moved towards Fritz. She smiled as she moved forwards and then struck, grabbing the vampire by his neck and slamming him hard against the wall, taking him off guard considering he hadn't anticipated Thaddeus' mysterious strength. Chloe leaned in close, staring deep into Fritz's eyes, feeling her own eyes tingle as she spoke. "You'll tell us the truth." She could feel something cracking inside of her but she ignored it and Thaddeus' slight panic at the sensation, concentrating on Fritz. "You'll answer any question we ask with nothing but the truth and you'll do as I tell you to."

Fritz's pupils widened before contracting and he nodded, his voice odd and monotone as he spoke. "Of course."

Chloe let go of Fritz and stepped back, a hand to her chest, where deep inside that thing still cracked slightly before stopping.

"_That cannot be_." Katherine's voice was a high whisper. "You _Compelled_ him." She reached for Chloe's arm and turned her to look at her. "_How_? _What __**are**__ you_?"

Chloe merely gave her a wry smile as she turned towards Fritz once more. "Does Klaus know that Katerina and I are in Mystic Falls?"

"No." Fritz answered immediately. "I wanted to ascertain myself before going to my former master with this news."

"Good. What made you suspect we were here in Mystic Falls to begin with?" Chloe wanted to know.

"I did not suspect Katerina Petrova to be here, I was following a lead _on you_." Fritz stared at Chloe, the blankness leaving his eyes, the monotone of his voice slowly evaporating as well as he seemed more and more like himself. "There are others who are searching for Katerina, but I am a part of the group who is searching for _you_."

"Doesn't he get bored playing this game?" Chloe wanted to know. "He's been hunting me down since I was fourteen."

Katherine sent Thaddeus a look before she turned to Fritz. "Why does Klaus want Thackery so badly?"

Chloe glared at Katherine.

Fritz answered. "Because my master is the third incarnation that has managed to elude my former master."

Chloe's eyes widened as she turned to look at Fritz. "_Excuse me_?"

Fritz turned his eyes on her, looking like a friend talking about the weather. "This is the third body your soul has inhabited, master. Every time Klaus gets close to ensnaring you, you end up dying before he can do so. I do not know what your purpose is to him, he has never told us what it is, but he _has_ told us that should your body die once more before we can find you, we will all share in your fate."

Chloe could feel the shock and confusion Thaddeus had at this revelation, and knew that he had been just as taken aback by this revelation as she was.

"In each lifetime he has always _almost_ gotten his grip on you, only for you to escape at the last second, and it fills him with such fury…" Fritz blinked. "Or so I've heard Elijah mention to Kol once when they thought I wasn't paying attention. He apparently goes into a rampage, killing every human you ever loved."

Chloe gulped, her mind going to Thaddeus' family, and then to Evelyn.

"Poor Little Miss Gilbert." And yet Katherine was smirking as she rested her head against Chloe's arm.

Chloe wanted to snap at Katherine but she turned her gaze back on Fritz. "Why does Klaus want Katerina?"

Katherine tensed.

"He wants to punish her for ruining a certain ritual he would've completed with her blood and life when she was human." Fritz answered immediately. "I do not know the particulars, but Katerina discovered the truth to his 'courtship' and killed herself while she had vampire blood in her body, becoming a vampire, and ruining his plans."

Chloe angled a gaze in Katherine's direction, feeling somewhat sorry for her now and understanding her a bit more. "I see."

Katherine resolutely wouldn't look in Thaddeus' direction.

Chloe turned her gaze on Fritz. "How close is Klaus to discovering that we are here?"

"If I do not tell him anything, not very." Fritz declared. "And I will _not_. I will stay here and serve you. I-."

"No, you're going to go back to Klaus and you're going to serve me by pretending to serve _him_." Chloe stepped forwards, and since Katherine had wrapped her arm around Thaddeus' arm, she came forwards as well. "You're going to make it your duty to make sure _no one_ finds out about Katerina or I being in Mystic Falls, and if someone _does_ find out, you'll kill them. But if they tell Klaus before you can do so, you'll come here and warn us." She narrowed her eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

Fritz fell to his knees and nodded. "You honor me by letting me serve you in such an important role, master."

"Yes," Chloe nodded. "I do."

Katherine stared at Fritz before she grinned brightly and rested her cheek against Chloe's shoulder, a soft giggle escaping her lips.

Chloe turned to ask her what was so funny but found herself in her bedroom once more, staring at Jeremy, whose face was grim.

He let his hand fall from her shoulder. "You two sure were _chummy_, weren't you?"

Chloe blinked as she stared at him. "You saw that?"

"Why didn't you tell us that Thaddeus had the ability to do something like control that vampire?" Bonnie wanted to know, proving she'd seen it too.

Chloe looked between them. "I had no idea he could. This is the first memory I have which he does something like that."

Bonnie made a face. "First he was super strong, and then he could control vampires?" She pursed her lips. "Just what _was_ Thaddeus?"

"Human." Chloe knew that for sure.

"No human I know of can do that sort of thing." Jeremy licked his lips.

"But maybe a witch could." Bonnie eyed Chloe thoughtfully. "Grams said that while most witches use Traditional Magic, which draws energy from the forces of Nature and may be used however the witch sees fit, there are many other types of magic out there. She hasn't gone into detail with me about them because she said that Bennett witches never use those other magics because most of them are dark and can twist you, that many times you get these unbelievable powers, but that they always come at a price." Bonnie licked her lips. "What if Thaddeus is a witch who could use one of these other magics? What if _that_ is the reason why he can do all these things - and why Klaus wanted him so badly he chased him throughout _three lifetimes_?"

"Can I just point out that Klaus has to be a vampire?" Jeremy wanted to know.

Bonnie nodded. "Or some other supernatural being that is immortal or just _long-lived_."

Chloe stared between the two of them before she turned her attention back to Bonnie. "You really think Thaddeus could've been a witch?"

"It's a possibility." Bonnie took in a deep breath. "I'm going to have to get more information out of Grams about the other sorts of magics that are around, without her getting too suspicious of course. When I find out more about these magics, and if any of them could give you the ability to control vampires, then I'll let you know."

"Thanks." Chloe smiled at her. "That would be a great help."

Jeremy eyed Chloe thoughtfully. "I just don't get a witchy vibe from you."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "And what sort of 'vibe' do witches give off?"

He chuckled at her prickliness. "Well, you're the only witch I know so I'm going by you, and I'd say you're kinda fiery."

Bonnie blinked. "Say that again?"

"You have this intense aura, I have no other way to put it. Chloe doesn't." Jeremy answered. "She's-she's calming."

Chloe blushed.

Bonnie was obviously trying her best not to snicker at them and failing. "My god, you two are too cute." She leaned forwards and rested her chin on her hand. "I can see what Caroline means when she says that being in a room with you for a couple of minutes makes her wanna get a boyfriend."

Chloe blushed harder. "We're not-!"

Jeremy leaned his elbow on her shoulder, eyes on Bonnie. "We _are_ a good-looking couple, aren't we?"

Bonnie's lips curled in a smile as she nodded. "You definitely are."

Jeremy grinned right back at the other girl.

Chloe stared between them and realized in horror that her early feelings had been right. Those two were going to become very close friends and would gang up on her _all the time_.

Bonnie seemed to take pity on her, because while she still looked evilly amused, she changed the topic. "Is there anything at all you can tell me about that power to control vamps? I mean, did you feel anything? Any little information would be useful."

Now that Chloe thought about it, she brought her hand to her chest. "Yeah, I did feel something." She clutched at her heart. "It was like something inside of me was already cracked and cracked even more when I used that ability. And I know I could feel Thaddeus worried, _very_ worried, about the cracking."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "That's not good."

"Why?" Jeremy turned to her, serious once more.

"Well, it seems as if Thaddeus was either drawing power from whatever it was that Chloe felt, and that power source is debilitating and crumbling-or the use of the power is making something happen inside of him, something that he didn't want." Bonnie worried her bottom lip as she thought it over before suddenly she was off of the bed and on her feet, grabbing her bag. "I'm going to spend the night at Grams and see what I can start finding out."

Chloe's eyes widened. "You don't have to start right-."

"Yeah, I do." Bonnie's expression was worried. "Chloe, you have Thaddeus' strength. That means that you might also have this ability, and if that's true, that means there might be something cracked _inside of you_ and if that's true we need to know what it is and how to help you."

"I agree with Bonnie." Jeremy announced as his dark eyes rested on the pretty witch. "When is your Grams gonna be in one of her many seminars? Chloe and I can come over and help you study her books. It'll be better, and go faster, if we're there helping you."

Bonnie blinked before she smiled. "She has one coming up. I'll let you know the exact time."

Jeremy smiled back and nodded. "We'll bring the snacks."

Bonnie's smile turned into a grin. "I like Pringles."

"Noted." Jeremy smirked.

Chloe looked between them, that horrified feeling growing. "I'm doomed to never having a choice in anything I do ever again, aren't I?"

"Definitely." Jeremy and Bonnie announced at the same time before sharing a conspirator's grin with each other.

Chloe sighed and leaned hard against her pillow, seeing the only silver lining in this that at least Jeremy had finally made a friend that she approved of.

Jeremy's phone beeped and he made a face at the screen. "It's Elena. She's warning me that I'm getting dangerously close to breaking Aunt Jenna's curfew."

"I'll drive you home, it's on my way back." Bonnie offered.

Jeremy opened his mouth, no doubt to say that he was too old to be paying attention to a curfew.

"Thanks Bonnie, we need Jeremy to not be grounded so he can help with the studying." Chloe got to her feet.

Jeremy closed his mouth because he couldn't argue with that point.

"I'll walk you two out." Chloe looped her arms around theirs and smiled, the girl _maybe_ looking forwards to their ganging up on her in the future, but she would _never_ admit to it and she'd complain, loudly, each and every time they did so.

The blonde was still smiling at this thought as she waved to Bonnie and Jeremy as they drove away. She waited until they were gone and out of sight before she turned to enter the house, but something off to the side in the forest caught her attention. She narrowed her eyes, moving towards the woods after the figure that had disappeared into the shadows, and let herself be enveloped by the darkness within, completely hidden from the moonlight that had been shining down on her earlier. She looked around her at the sound of feet moving rapidly, at a dark shape circling her rapidly.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, annoyed. "What's with the games, Katerina?"

The circling stopped and suddenly Katerina stood in front of her.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't recognize your attempts at intimidating me?" Chloe rolled her eyes, seriously annoyed with this vampire, and yet maybe this memory would give her further insight into the ability that Thaddeus had had. "It's curious that you'd try use it on _me_ though. You know I'm not scared of you in the least bit and that I don't have a reason to be." She gave the vampire a wry smile. "We _are_ conspirators in our little scheme, aren't we?"

Katherine moved closer, her hips swaying, her eyes narrowed. "You told Stefan to stay away from me today. That I didn't love him."

"Ah, you heard that." Chloe understood now why Katherine was pissed, this was a memory based after the one that she'd lived through at the festival. "Well, if my telling Stef of how you just so happened to appear in my bed the night of the Bacchanalia didn't make him love you any less, then I doubt anything I tell him is going to change the way he sees or loves you. Him or Damon, for that matter. _Especially_ Damon." Chloe shook her head at the memories she had of Damon Salvatore. "Just the fact that they keep you hidden from Giuseppe despite everything says as much, I suppose."

Katherine moved even closer, millions of thoughts obviously racing through her mind and visible in her eyes. "You make me sound like some sort of monster."

"You are what you are, Katerina." Chloe shrugged. "I don't particularly like you-you could've _easily_ Compelled Rosalyn Cartwright to break her engagement with Stefan instead of killing her-and things like that make it impossible to really _like_ you, but I suppose I'm stuck with you until we get what we need out of our little scheme."

Katherine tilted her head to the side, her lips half curled in a curious smile. "This world was better without that whiny little twig."

"I _liked_ her." Chloe frowned. "She was sweet, maybe horribly shy, that's true, but she was always very nice to me ever since I came here, even when others looked down on me because I'm a poor immigrant."

Katherine's eyes sparkled, her smile near vicious in glee. "What would poor Miss Gilbert say if she could hear you talking about another woman so passionately? Maybe I should tell her?"

Chloe glared at Katherine. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave Evelyn out of this?"

Katherine suddenly chuckled, bringing her hand to her mouth. "This is too rich."

Chloe eyed her curiously. "How so?"

Katherine suddenly attacked, face pale and veins black as she lunged, fangs elongated.

Chloe moved rapidly, dodging the attack and slamming Katherine against the nearest tree, holding her hands up over her head and grabbing her by her neck, keeping the struggling vampire in place with her body and grip. She glared down at Katherine. "What game are you playing, Katerina?"

Katherine struggled with all her might before she looked up at Chloe and _laughed_, seeming utterly elated. "I _knew_ it."

Chloe frowned in confusion. "Are you in need of blood or something? You sound out of it."

Katherine smirked. "Gonna offer me a bite, Thackery?"

Chloe snorted. "In your dreams, Petrova."

Her grin grew. "I always knew."

Chloe was seriously starting to get concerned for the annoying vampire she was teamed up with. "Knew what?"

Katherine grinned up at her. "Really, Thackery. What would you do if your dear Gilbert found us like this? Or Stefan or Damon for that matter?" She smirked. "Or are you unable to deny your attraction any longer?"

That was enough for Chloe to let her go and make a face at the very thought of her and Katherine together. "Get real, Katherine." She took in a deep breath and folded her arms over her chest. "What do you want? Why did you come here?"

"Don't you trust me?" Katherine merely smirked before she disappeared, rushing away into the shadows and out of sight in seconds.

Chloe frowned in the direction the vampire had taken off in. "Not in the least bit."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I don't know, Jere, she was just being weird. Then again, Katherine was always able to throw Thaddeus off his game, and it annoyed the _hell_ outta him." Chloe stood on the balcony, the moonlight shining down on her as she talked into her cellular. "I don't mean it like _that_ you idiot. Sure, she's gorgeous, but I've never-you're so stupid." She chuckled and shook her head as she stared up at the moon. "Is that Evelyn speaking or _you_? You know, sometimes I find it hard to differentiate you two." Her lips curled in a teasing smirk. "What do you mean? There's tons of differences between me and Thaddeus! For one, I'm definitely much more patient with you than he ever was with Evelyn." She snorted in laughter. "Jeremy Gilbert, you're such a brat!" She covered her face with her hand. "Yeah? Well you tell Bonnie Bennett that she and I are gonna have a talk about that. She was _my_ friend before she as yours so if she's taking sides it _should be mine_!"

How intriguing.

"Tomorrow? That sounds great. We can skip school and just spend the time going over her Grams' books." Chloe grinned brightly before she blushed. "Don't you even _think_ of it. Those kinds of spells backfire you know." She went brighter red. "_No_. I have _never had_ to resort to something like that! I'll have you know that I _have_ had guys after me." She then snorted and palmed her face once more. "I didn't say that to get you jealous, you idiot! And _no_, I'm not giving you any names! They don't matter!" She was clearly amused as she shook her head. "Night Jere-yes-I'm leaving you like that because you're being an idiot." She shook with her laughter. "I _am_ more patient with you than Thaddeus was with Evelyn! He would've hung up on her a _long_ time ago!" She bit her bottom lip, a tender expression on her face. "Have good dreams, Jere." She went hot red. "I don't need to hear that!" She closed her eyes tightly and licked her lips. "Good night." And with that she hung up and shook her head. "When did he start getting so damned cocky? And lecherous?" Shaking her head, Chloe took in a deep breath before disappearing into the house, closing the doors behind her.

Katherine emerged from the shadows, eyes narrowed on the house.

When she'd trailed Stefan back to Mystic Falls and seen him talking to this girl, she'd been annoyed more than anything else. Who was this blonde to be talking shit about her? And then she'd heard Stefan whisper that name. She'd been so shocked that she hadn't even thought of following Stefan when he'd skipped town. She'd always known that Thackery would return, hadn't he been the _third_ body the soul had been housed in? She just hadn't expected his new body to be that of a _girl_. Now _that_ was funny as hell!

She'd been on the run since his death, knowing that with it his Compulsion over Fritz would've ended and Klaus would come after them, and now that Thackery was back (in whatever form he was in) Katherine figured she had a chance again. Chloe Alexander, the body that now housed the soul, had Thackery's strength, Katherine had been able to test that out successfully tonight by that attack of hers. That was promising. If the girl had Thackery's strength she might have his _other_ abilities. And if that was so…

Katherine smirked. "This is going to be _so _much fun."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**TBC**


End file.
